The Births of The Clan Cats
by KleverKat
Summary: Births of your favorite Clan cats. Goal is 50 cats
1. Disclaimer

Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Wow, that was pointless………

Oh yeah. When reviewing this chapter/story, name a queen that sees her kits' future, remember that this queen has to be from warriors. R and R


	2. Ashfur

"Brindleface, breathe and push," Cinderpelt meowed urgently. "You can do it!" Who said that? Whitestorm! He was here. But wait, Whitestorm, don't leave! Noooooooo, and I fell into a pool of nothingness.

A young grey tom with darker flecks was fighting side to side with a mini Tigerclaw?

"Ashpaw!!!!" A young copy of him yelled.

Ashpaw? Who is he?

The tom had 3 dogs chasing him with their teeth out. Is he going to die?

"Now, I , Firestar, name you Ashfur." "Ashfur, Ashfur," the whole clan called out.

Firestar? What happened to Bluestar?

"Squirrelflight, come here!" He meowed to a pretty ginger she-cat.

His mate?

"I'm sorry, Ashfur, but you are defending me all the time, I need my own life."

What was she doing?

" Now, tell your apprentice what I just told you, and then get here quickly to help me with the fox trap, and we will murder Firestar!" "Got it!"

Murder? He was going to kill the leader?

" Now I will kill your kits to show you how I felt, how my heart got ripped out!"

Oh great, now he was murdering kits!

" You need to die, Ashfur!" " Yeah, and you will kill me? Yeah right!" "Yes, I will kill you!"

He's dead!

I wake up. "Cinderpelt What happened?" "You fainted, that doesn't normally happen, but there's another one coming, get ready!!!!!!"


	3. Ferncloud

I pushed and I pushed but I still fainted, all I could see what a grey she-cat with darker flecks.

"Fernpaw, you will stay behind and help Cinderpelt"

Fernpaw?

"Fernpaw, Run!" "No! I'm not going without you, we already lost our mother, I can't lose you too!!"

Hey , that tom again!

"Fernpaw, you will now be named Ferncloud." "Ferncloud!Ferncloud!"

I think that these kits are mine!

"Ferncloud, you are expecting your first litter of kits."

Where am I?

"Ferncloud, you are expecting you second litter of kits."

Will I die?

"Ferncloud, you are expeting your third litter of kits," a light brown tabby with a white chest and paw said.

Again? And what ever happened to Cinderpelt?

"Ashfur, you were a very good brother, I hope you have a good trip to Starclan" Then she pushed her nose into his fur.

"Ferncloud, you might be expecting a fourth litter of kits," the same cat said?

Starclan, is this cat's only job is to have kits?

And then I woke up.

"You're done," Cinderpelt whispered. "What will you name them?"

"The tom will be Ashkit, and …the she-cat will be Fernkit."

"Good names," Cinderpelt said and then she left the nursery.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, little ones, Have a great life." Brindleface whispered.


	4. Cloudtail

The twoleg with a white coat was yelling at me for no reason, I was giving birth! That is rude. I thought of my brother "Fireheart", how he was with those wildcats. But I don't know why I didn't think about it more, because I fainted……….

I saw me grabbing a snowy white kit by the scruff giving him to Fireheart.

" Here, I want him to grow up in clan life, with those wildcats of yours."

What was I doing?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silvery-blue she-cat bent her head down on the same kit but he was bigger this time.

" I now name you, Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Fireheart."

I watched as my brother touched noses with my future kit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Who cares about Starclan, they're just a tale queens tell their kits!"

Huh? Fireheart told me about Starclan, and when we lived in the same house, I had dreams about cats who had stars on their fur, and Fireheart told me that was Starclan. My own son didn't believe in them?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same silvery-blue she-cat-I think her name was Bluestar, bent her head down, and said, " By the powers of Starclan, I now name you, Cloudtail, Starclan honors you for you patience and temper (*wink wink).

He licked her shoulder and she pressed her nose against the top of his head.

My son, a warrior!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Firestar! Brightpaw is not dead," he meowed as he leaned over a she cat surrounded by blood and half of her face torn off.

The first thoughts in my head were

What happened to Bluestar?

Why was my son next to a cat that lost that much blood?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rrrrrawwrrr!" Cloudtail was caught in a trap and a twoleg picked him up and put him in a cage.

Oh no! Cloudtail!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Leafpaw," he meowed to a cat that was a mini version of me (*wink wink).

Hey, she looks like me! Is she related to me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's lovely," he was licking a pure white she cat with green eyes, in what looked like a nursery.

His daughter maybe? Wait nooo! I'm too young to be a granddame!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was looking at 2 kits, with his daughter licking them, they looked like they were her kits.

What? Noooooooo. Now I'm a great granddame!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloudtail, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?"

He was still young! Why was he joining the elders?

"It is"

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest."

Now I understand, he's tired of hunting and wants to be served his food now! About time that gene kicked in!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I saw a pure white kit next to me. The following kits were easy, but I knew that this very kit, would have a very nice life.


End file.
